


TV RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Hey Dude (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Purge (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: More Archiving.Not real.





	1. Alex/Kara Part 1

At 12 years old, Kara Zor-El escapes doom on planet Krypton to find protection on Earth with the Danver family, where she grows up in the shadow of her foster sister, Alex, and learns to hide the extraordinary powers she shares with her cousin, Superman. Now an adult living in National City and working for media mogul Cat Grant, Kara finds her days of keeping her abilities a secret are over when super-secret agency head Hank Henshaw enlists her to help protect the city's citizens from threats. Finally coming into her own, Kara must juggle her new responsibilities with her very human relationships. She knew Alex was openly gay and supported her no matter what but questioned her own sexuality lately. Kara and Alex also loved Pizza, Chinese Take Out, and Long Girl Talks.  
Alex Danvers is the only biological child of scientists Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers. When Alex was a teenager, her parents adopted an orphaned Kara Zor-El and they grew up together in the town of Midvale. Although Alex was an exceptional student, particularly in science, she couldn't help but envy her Kryptonian sister's alien abilities. Alex was relieved when Kara decided not to use her powers, but still felt embarrassed by her alien behavior. Nonetheless, as the older sister figure, Alex felt protective of Kara and sympathy for her losses and displacement. At some point, Kara took a reluctant Alex flying through the night and they were spotted by the Department of Extranormal Operations (DEO), a secret government agency tasked with monitoring alien presence on Earth. Unbeknownst to the young girls, Jeremiah agreed to work for the organization under Hank Henshaw instead of letting them take Kara away. Suffering the loss of her father, among other factors, caused Alex to excessively drink and party as a young adult. Nonetheless, she managed to earn her dual doctoral degree before being recruited into the DEO herself by Henshaw (later revealed to be J'onn J'onzz, who promised Jeremiah that he'd look after his daughters). "Alex hey" she smiled at her sister, eating Pizza as she arrived  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 12:54 AM  
Alex had fought to make her life work, she had been happiest with her sister, and now she was happier still. "Hey babysis, you okay?"  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 12:55 AM  
"yeah...i'm fine" Kara answered, relaxing finally after another long day of saving the World "hungry?"  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 1:05 AM  
"Always." Alex laughed. "Surprised you haven't managed to demolish all the pizza yet."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 1:07 AM  
laughing "just like you ate the last Pot Sticker last time?" she smiled leaning on her sister "how bout you? are you feeling better now?"  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 1:19 AM  
Alex smiled slightly. "I'm okay Kara, just.... lonely sometimes, that's all."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 1:20 AM  
Kara looked at Alex, hugging her gently "you seem to hide it well, i'm here for you...so what is it like?"  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 1:45 AM  
"What is what like?" Alex asked idily.  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 1:46 AM  
"being gay" offering her sister some pizza, always being able to talk about anything, Kara began nibbling her slice "don't hold back"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 1:48 AM  
Alex smiled, accepting the pizza and nibbling it as she thought. "It's... pretty similar to being straight... except women are generally softer... and know what to do with a clit."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 1:49 AM  
almost choking and laughing "a clit huh? wow" Kara smiled big "you have the experience, I was just curious"  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 1:54 AM  
"Ever thought about it... being with a woman I mean?"  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 1:55 AM  
"well..." she thought "I haven't had good experience with men...guess that tells you a lot since you can tell these things and understand them better of how sexuality works"  
smiling softly, wondering how this convo even started but was curious remembering the time they kissed after a successful day(edited)  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 2:03 AM  
"Well, maybe you should try with a girl... maybe even... me?"  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 2:04 AM  
"wow Alex…" her eyes widened behind her glasses then smiling "are you having thoughts when we kissed last week? I mean....when you kissed Supergirl?"  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 2:24 AM  
Alex smirked. "You don't have to keep doing that you know Kara... Supergirl is you. I knew that a long time ago... she's pretty hot all confident... but I prefer my cute lil sis. All shy and sweet."  
She paused then added. "Yes I've been thinking about it."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 2:25 AM  
"bad habit" Kara laughed loving how Alex tried to be serious when she would say that, finishing her slice "confession...me too" softly kissing her sister  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 2:32 AM  
Alex smiled, kissing back softly, stroking her sister's cheek softly.  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 2:33 AM  
Kara moaned holding Alex's arms as she kneeled up smiling back "bedroom?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 3:02 AM  
"Mmm, of course." Alex agreed, closing the pizza lid and standing, holding a hand out to Kara.  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 3:04 AM  
Kara stood up taking her sister's hand with a big smile "well...here goes...be easy on me" teasing as she lead Alex to the bedroom, slipping off her socks then undressing, setting her glasses on the nightstand "so...what music are you thinking? i know you and Maggie had that Love Making music mix"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 3:21 PM  
Alex smiled. "I'm always gentle Kara." She spoke softly, gently even. "I have a few options in mind..." Alex spoke teasingly even as she undressed, flicking through her files on her phone to find the right playlist, her secret list, full of songs about love and sisterhood.  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 3:23 PM  
"I know I trust you Alex" Kara laughed and settled beside her sister, staring lovingly while kissing on her shoulder "your secret playlist? romantic much?" she teased  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 3:29 PM  
"Says the secret super?" Alex teased softly, stroking her sister's cheek gently. "I still remember you deciding I had to come fly with you...." She smiled, kissing Kara sweetly again. "You were so shy, it was really hot."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 3:31 PM  
smiling big shrugging "we have been through a lot haven't we?" Kara blushed kissing Alex again, this time a little deeper showing her feelings for her sister  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 3:39 PM  
Alex smiled, letting the kiss deepen for a moment before kissing her sister sweetly again, softly. "So you really sure about this?"  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 3:40 PM  
"well...can't back down now" melting into the kiss as she hugging Alex "love you"  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 4:23 PM  
"Love you too Kara." Alex whispered, kissing Kara sweetly, hugging her sister closer and kissing her neck gently. "You are so.... incredibly perfect."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 4:24 PM  
breathing deep as she kissed back, Kara held onto Alex as she was pulled closer, moaning and rubbing her sister's back "mmmm you too, ooo my neck is sensitive"  
she smiled again "feels a little odd though....without..."  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 4:39 PM  
"Mmm..." Alex smirked, pulling away a little to reach into the bedside cabinet, pulling out a fairly large strap-on, aware of the clear purple jelly-like toy wobbling a little. "I can always use this... if you want me... I can give anything you need."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 4:41 PM  
she watched with curiousness in her eyes as they widened, giggling "wow...that's a big one" rubbing Alex's amazing abs and kissing on her neck and reaching a nipple "you have beautiful boobs sis"  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 4:51 PM  
"You'd be the first to think so." Alex murmured, stroking her sister's hip gently. "I'd be so gentle with you Kara... you know that. Even if it's... big."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 4:52 PM  
"oh stop, you're cute...and i'm not just saying that cause i'm your sister and that I love you" Kara smiled softly as she licked lightly over the thick nipple, enjoying Alex's hands on her "I know you would..that's why you always stared at my butt and just smirked?"  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 5:09 PM  
"Wouldn't want the parents to know what I'm thinking..." Alex smiled, stroking a hand into Kara's hair softly. "Even if I'm happiest here with you."  
She paused, blushing as she added. "Didn't think I'd ever actually get to touch you like this..."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 5:11 PM  
"true...they would not understand" smiling as she looked up suckling "aww i'm happy with you too Alex, and I didn't know i'd ever know this feeling...and here I am with my amazing older sister" smiling and kissing her sister  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 5:27 PM  
Alex smiled, kissing back lovingly. "You are so sweet, my little one.... tiny badass." She spoke teasingly, kissing Kara's nose as she added. "You are... stunning."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 5:29 PM  
"you too, love you so much" Kara giggled at the kisses, her toes pinching Alex's toes "mmm I think I could get used of this....Pizza and sex with my sister" softly suckling her sister's nipple again then offering hers as she took the dildo and played with, loving the gel feel  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 5:33 PM  
Alex smiled, sucking Kara's chest softly. "Mmm, we could be a perfect fit... no need for settling down, we already did that... now we can just enjoy each other..."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 5:39 PM  
"oh my" moaning and closing eyes, running her fingers through her sister's hair "anything with you...oh God you are so smooth" feeling Alex's skin and then her cute butt "i'm not the only one with a cute butt"  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 5:41 PM  
"Mmm, want to try something a little more... full on?"  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 5:41 PM  
"sure" Kara kissed Alex softly nodding "show me love"  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 6:01 PM  
Alex smiled, kissing Kara softly and moving to cup and tease her breasts lightly. "We'll go slowly, okay..."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 6:02 PM  
"ohhh" her fingers running through Alex's hair again smiling "are my feet cold? blame the atmosphere" teasing and rubbing her feet over her sister's legs  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 6:25 PM  
"I'll warm them up for you darling." Alex teased, gently stroking a hand over Kara's cold feet, guiding them against her own to warm up as she kissed her again, slowly sucking and teasing at Kara's breasts, a slow hand running south.  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 6:28 PM  
Kara giggled wiggling her toes "mmm so warm and gorgeous, Maggie must feel stupid" kissing back and moaning, enjoying Alex's comforting hands staring "i'm so comfortable"  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 6:42 PM  
"She found someone else I'm sure." Alex shrugged, lightly teasing Kara's clit with her fingers. "Comfortable and happy I hope?"  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 6:43 PM  
"i'm sorry to bring her up" sighing softly at the feeling as she laid there nodding "you're doing great"  
cupping Alex's boob sucking it as her pussy was teased  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 7:03 PM  
"Shhh, just relax." Alex murmured, kissing Kara softly even as she began to gently finger her sister.  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 7:04 PM  
"sorry" Kara relaxed kissing back moaning, her fingers combing Alex's hair, legs opening more "mmmm"  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 7:12 PM  
"Feel good?" Alex asked softly, knowing she needed to get Kara fully soaked before attempting anything with the strap-on.  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 7:14 PM  
"mmhmm" she breathed deep as Alex's fingers made her soaked, moaning and enjoying "that feels really good Alex" she said smiling softly and caressing her sister's cheek  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 7:24 PM  
"Mmm, you'll learn to love this." Alex smirked, kissing Kara softly as she leant into her touch. "Want to try the strap, or just keep going?"  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 7:28 PM  
Kara smiled big, hugging and kissing her sister, their boobs touching "I trust you, if you wanna try the strap on me" she grabbed the strap slowly sucking on it to get a reaction  
"oh my" giggling a bit at the next song that comes on  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 8:01 PM  
Alex laughed softly. "You keep sucking that like that it's not going to be easy to put it on."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 8:07 PM  
being cute pulling away "sorry it's so beautiful and soft, like you" as Kara prepared, her pussy so wet(edited)  
as she handed the strappy to her sister  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 8:15 PM  
Alex smiled, easing into the strap-on harness, moving to lightly kiss Kara. "Ready gorgeous?"  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 8:15 PM  
Kara kissed Alex "mmhmm love you Alex" as she held on  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 8:16 PM  
"Love you Kara." Alex whispered, gently easing the strap on into Kara, setting a slow but firm pace.  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 8:29 PM  
"oooo yesss this feels amazing" she smiled offering a nipple as she sucked one of Alex's, her feet rubbing on her sister's  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 8:53 PM  
Alex smiled, kissing Kara's chest before sucking on a nipple, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 8:56 PM  
Kara moaned, her other hand gripping Alex's ass, the heels of her feet digging into her sister's feet as she bit hard on a nipple by accident "oops sorry!"  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 10:38 PM  
Alex had emitted a soft yelp of pain, her smile light as she kissed Kara softly. "Careful there little biter." Her voice was sweet even as she slightly upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 10:38 PM  
smiling and kissing back, giggling "I said sorry" she gasped cumming hard, hugging Alex "i'm in love with you Alex"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 10:53 PM  
Alex smiled, kissing Kara softly. "I love you Kara, my sweet, beautiful sister." She smiled softly, whispering the words. "I'm in love with you too, my Kara."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 10:54 PM  
kissing back as her orgasm subsided, laying there and promising "I felt something shoot into me when you went faster, causing me to have my first feeling of human orgasm..."  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 10:55 PM  
"Well, did you.... did you like it?" Alex asked softly.  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 10:57 PM  
"it was different but I did enjoy the tingly sensation through my body" Kara kissed on Alex's neck, toes stretching as she smiled big  
"felt a bit of heat from the dildo"  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 11:00 PM  
"Mmm, well... you can thank Clark for that."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 11:00 PM  
"oh? what does Clark have to do with this?" she looked concerned  
"omg will...I...become pregnant Alex?" not caring as she kissed her sister hard  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 11:07 PM  
"He... may have left the toy as a gift." Alex smiled and kissed Kara softly. "It's... possible, perhaps."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 11:10 PM  
"you'll get to live your dream to be a Mom too" she smiled kissing Alex "my knowledge tells me it's possible...i'm gonna carry our baby" kissing her sister deep  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 11:11 PM  
"Then I'm really blessed." Alex smiled, responding to the deep kiss and pulling Kara closer once she had removed the strap on, kissing her nose softly. "My Kryptonian angel."  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 11:13 PM  
Kara giggled holding Alex close, kissing her forehead "we both are blessed to have each other, thanks for all you have done Alex" as she stared lovingly "my beautiful older sister"  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 11:17 PM  
"Marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 11:18 PM  
"wow Alex…" Kara looked at Alex for a bit seeing the love she wanted and now knew "yes!" she giggled kissing her sister wife  
________________________________________  
Alex DanversToday at 11:20 PM  
Alex smiled, kissing Kara lovingly before slowly moving between her thighs to lick lightly at her clit. "My Kara."  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
Super Girl/Kara Danvers (RP)Today at 11:22 PM  
"oooo my Alex" as she laid there holding her sister's head with her legs around Alex's shoulders enjoying the feeling.


	2. Bradley 'Brad' Taylor/Melody Hanson Part 1

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 7:32 PM  
"Hey Dude" was set on the fictional "Bar None Dude Ranch" near the city of Tucson, Arizona. It portrayed the lives of the ranch's owner, his son, a female ranch hand, and four teenage summer employees. Bradley "Brad" Taylor, a riding instructor from a rich Grosse Pointe, Michigan family and Melody Hanson, lifeguard and dance instructor from Allentown, Pennsylvania along with Lucy, one of the Ranch hands. "it's raining out" Brad looked out the window of the Bunk(edited)  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 7:35 PM  
"It's been doing that a lot lately." Melody murmured, moving up next to Brad, smiling as she added. "Think they'd notice if we just stayed here?"  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 7:40 PM  
"i'm sure for our safety they'd rather us stay in, we can't do anything anyway" Brad looked over to Melody "and you surely can't Lifeguard at the Pool when nobody is there"(edited)  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 7:43 PM  
"Poor Lucy must be getting drowned out there..." Melody laughed, pausing before smirking and adding. "We could always.... use the time together... couldn't we?"  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 7:44 PM  
"Lucy seems to have it down lately" laughing then smiling "hey good job yesterday saving that little girl from drowning" Brad hugged Melody, happy about what she did "we could...what's on your mind Mel?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 7:56 PM  
"She was sweet, if a little risktaker." Melody laughed, hugging Brad. "Mmm, maybe... maybe a little girl on girl makeout?"  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 7:57 PM  
"wow i knew you were different when we first came here...but i'm shocked..something you wanna tell me?" Brad was new to this experiment but secretly hated boys  
"hi i'm Melody i'm the new lifeguard here" Brad smirked teasing about the first time they met  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 8:11 PM  
"Maybe I just really like you.... like.... like like you." Melody murmured with a smile. "Besides, how weak were you? 'Hi I'm Brad'.... total fuckboy move."(edited)  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 8:13 PM  
"well maybe I like...really like you too" laughing "is that how you saw me?" smiling and leaning in kissing Melody softly  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 8:18 PM  
"Before you actually helped me... yeah, I thought you'd be... mean." Melody admitted, kissing Brad softly, stroking her back softly. "I like you now.... since I got to know you."  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 8:23 PM  
"cause i'm a rich girl doesn't mean i'm a bitch" Brad said smiling at Melody as they kissed "I like you too...I figured since you wanted to Bunk with me that you had a crush on me...and you do look sexy in that bathing suit"  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 8:26 PM  
Melody blushed and smiled. "You've been looking then? Miss nice ass in jodphurs?"  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 8:29 PM  
"well how can I not look when you're two feet away lotioning up?" her feet rubbing over Mel's, loud thunder hits "better than the boys checking you out right?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 8:44 PM  
"Definitely." Melody laughed. "At least I'd like to show off for you." She paused, stealing another kiss.  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 8:45 PM  
Brad kissed back and smacked Mel's ass smiling again "what are you waiting for?" slowly sliding her top off  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 8:47 PM  
"Is the door locked?" Melody asked with a laugh, moving to undress and settle herself over Brad, kissing her again and lightly grinding on her thigh.  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 8:49 PM  
"yeah it is" laughing and smiling as she was now naked with Melody "mmm yours are a bit bigger" kissing back and slowly grinding  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 9:44 PM  
"Yours are perfect." Melody smiled, slowly upping the pace.  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 9:46 PM  
"thanks, i love you Mel I can't hold it back anymore" Brad moaned cupping Mel's ass upping her own pace "ohhh" softly suckling on her friend's neck and tits  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 10:04 PM  
"I love you too." Mel smiled, humming at Brad's sucking. "God you are so... amazing."  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 10:06 PM  
"I want you to come back to Michigan with me after we're done here" she kissed Melody again  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 10:07 PM  
"I can probably do that.... my parents aren't exactly around anymore."  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 10:09 PM  
"i'm sorry to hear" staring and kissing her girl, rolling ontop, popping hips and massaging Mel's chest smiling into the kiss  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 10:15 PM  
Mel smiled, murring softly and kissing Bra as she moaned at her pace. "At least now I can come home with my best girl."  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 10:16 PM  
Brad smiled, cumming hard "omg!"  
quickly moving down to lick Melody's clit  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 10:25 PM  
Melody blushed and moaned, soon cumming.  
"I love you."  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 10:26 PM  
"love you too" rubbing her girl's pussy and reaching to let her taste "mmm sweet"  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 10:27 PM  
Melody smiled, gently sucking Brad's fingers. "Mmm, just like you."  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 10:29 PM  
Brad smiled moving up to straddle Melody "here tell me how I taste"  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 10:42 PM  
Melody smiled, quickly lapping at Brad's pussy.  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 10:43 PM  
biting her lip and settling "you look so beautiful doing that, i'd let you save my life anyday and take mouth to mouth" Brad smirked soon cumming  
"i'm falling for you"  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 10:50 PM  
Melody smiled, kissing her way to sitting up, pulling Brad into her lap to kiss her again. "Good, because I already fell for you... you and that remarkable calm you have."  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 10:51 PM  
smiling moving Melody's hair back kissing deep, holding her close "mmm good cause I don't wanna let you go now" sucking her girl's neck then offering her smaller chest  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 11:11 PM  
Melody smiled and quickly began to suck at her girl's chest.  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 11:16 PM  
Brad smiled big "mmm babe, I have a nice big pool, we can lounge around naked if we want, my parents won't judge" nibbling at Melody's ear  
"here" slipping off one of her rings and slipping it on Melody's finger "I promise everything to you"  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 11:25 PM  
Melody smiled, admiring the ring and kissing Brad softly. "Babe, I'm all yours, for life, I promise."  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 11:29 PM  
Brad smiled big kissing back "mmm everyone will love you"  
looking over out of the window "looks like the sun is out"  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 11:32 PM  
"Wanna head out.... or stay here and nap?"  
________________________________________

Bradley 'Brad' TaylorYesterday at 11:32 PM  
"I need a nap" laughing and cuddling "I don't wanna leave"  
________________________________________

Melody HansonYesterday at 11:35 PM  
Mel smiled, kissing her forehead. "So we nap... Luce'll cover for us."


	3. Jenna Betancourt/Lila Stanton Part 1

Lila StantonToday at 6:22 PM  
Jenna Betancourt was confused but bi, she's pregnate and her husband is Purged while her and Lila Stanton stay home having an affair after a month earlier they had a 3some, but Lila wanted Jenna to herself "hey...look at me...your Husband cheated on you, you don't need him" Lila cupped Jenna's cheek softly as they sat on the bed  
________________________________________

Jenna BettacourtToday at 6:33 PM  
Jenna had sighed, leaning into Lila's hand. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She spoke softly, a little sad but still glad she at least had Lila. She knew given time she would, and could, move on with Lila.  
________________________________________

Lila StantonToday at 6:35 PM  
"we've been friends for a long time, you trusted me and I trust you...just forget about Rick..if he loved you as much as i do he'd be here Jenna" she smiled softly leaning in to kiss Jenna, a hand on her belly  
________________________________________

Jenna BettacourtToday at 6:48 PM  
Jenna had smiled softly, kissing Lila gently. "My hero." She spoke softly, gently stroking Lila's back, smiling when her kid kicked Lila's hand gently. "I think baby likes you too...."  
________________________________________

Lila StantonToday at 6:49 PM  
Lila smiled softly "i love her too, it is a girl right?" leaning down to kiss Jenna's belly, helping her out of her top "mmm my beautiful meek redhead* "as she slipped her top off aswell*  
________________________________________

Jenna BettacourtToday at 7:31 PM  
"Little Anabelle." Jenna smiled, letting Lila help her undress. "You make me feel so safe Lila...."  
________________________________________

Lila StantonToday at 7:33 PM  
"pretty name for a pretty Mother" she smiled getting her girl's pants and panties off then sliding her own off "mmm nice little bush, I wanna taste you again" smiling and kissing all over Jenna's neck and chest while slowly fingering  
________________________________________

Jenna BettacourtToday at 7:35 PM  
Jenna hummed softly. "Mmm, I won't stop you." Jenna paused then kissed Lila softly. "Just don't stop."  
________________________________________

Lila StantonToday at 7:36 PM  
Lila kissed back breathing in Jenna's scent "mmm there you go i'm yours and you're mine...I love you" setting a nice pace as she kissed her way down, licking at the clitty  
________________________________________

Jenna BettacourtToday at 7:38 PM  
"I love you too Lila." Jenna murmured softly, moaning softly. "Have you... ever considered making a family?"  
________________________________________

Lila StantonToday at 7:38 PM  
she looked up "what do you mean? you and Annabelle are my family" smiling and suckling  
________________________________________

Jenna BettacourtToday at 7:58 PM  
Jenna smiled, stroking her friend's hair. "Not officially." She spoke softly, almost sadly before adding a quieter, slightly shy question. "Would you... adopt Ana.... and..." She took a breath then spoke softly. "Marry me?"  
________________________________________

Lila StantonToday at 8:01 PM  
"not so shy anymore Jenna" Lila stopped for a bit shocked but excited cause she loved Jenna more than anything "of course" smiling big and hearing on the Radio that there were some Purges at the Party "looks like Rick got fucked....in more ways than one" moving up to kiss her future wife, fingering still(edited)  
________________________________________

Jenna BettacourtToday at 8:21 PM  
Jenna smiled, kissing Lila and murmuring. "Serves him right." She spoke softly, kissing Lila again, riding her wife-to-be's fingers and soon cumming.  
________________________________________

Lila StantonToday at 8:23 PM  
moaning into the kiss pulling her wife closer as she went slow for enjoyment and pleasure "mmhmm now it's just us and Annabelle" smiling softly and kissing back, loving that gush "mmm good girl, you're my sub" kissing over Jenna's neck and chest, sucking hard  
"mmm sweet milk"  
________________________________________

Jenna BettacourtToday at 8:46 PM  
"Save some for Ana." Jenna laughed softly.  
________________________________________

Lila StantonToday at 8:47 PM  
Lila laughed aswell "I can possibly drink all of it baby" rubbing her wife's tits grinding and kissing her again.


	4. Lucy Kalman/Susan Taylor Part 1

Melody had been giggling when she lead Brad towards the barn, pausing at the sight of Lucy quietly dumping several bales of hay into a barrow, her frustration clear even as the woman wiped her eyes, she had sighed, glancing at Brad. "You ever think maybe me and you should introduce Miss Lucy to your ma? You said she wanted someone strong and... well... Lucy's just gotten more miserable since Mr Ernst left her to close up for the season."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:53 AM  
"Howdy" Lucy smiled big at the cute couple, her friends "how's engagment life?" as she tried to hide her tear with her cheerful cover, finishing up with the last bale taking a break, pulling her hat off "last day here at the Ranch, happy for you both" as she sat down crying a bit  
Brad nodded "yeah, my Mom has been looking and she did mention Lucy when i talked about and when we had Family Night Lucy seemed to swoon her"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:57 AM  
Melody smiled, kissing Brad's cheek softly. "You mind if I tell her?" She had glanced over at Lucy, hating the sadness in her friends eyes, sitting at her friend's side, sitting on the loose bale. "You going to be okay here Lucy? I know you get bored without us 'mad kids' around..." She paused then bit her lip before adding. "I was thinkin' maybe you and I could both go home with a Taylor... Miss Susan's been looking at you and you know she'll come fetch Brad like always...." She grinned as she added. "Besides, clearly they have a thing for Blondes."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:59 AM  
Brad smiled kissing back "sure babe" Lucy wiped her eyes as Melody came over "oh i'm fine just don't feel like going home alone Melody" she smiled softly "i will miss my girls so much" laughing "well it does seem Brad picked a good one" she added "Susan and I had a great time talking at Family Night, do you think she likes me?"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 2:01 AM  
"You tellin' me you didn't notice how blushy she got?" Melody asked with a laugh. "She's into you... I swear." She paused then added. "Besides, you know she's not going to say no to a stud like you..."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 2:04 AM  
"i thought i seen her blush a couple times....Melody...truthfully, am I hot?" Lucy asked smiling and hugging Melody "so Brad's getting the surgery then?"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 2:07 AM  
"Yeah... we want to have kids and well, Brad's never been afraid to go get what she wants." Melody smirked and shrugged. "Besides, you've been the closest thing I have to a mom for years, I'm not afraid of a dick." She hugged Lucy before adding. "Here comes Susan, ready to go make her yours?"  
She paused then added. "And Luce... you know you're hot... now go get those guns out and get your woman."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 2:09 AM  
"you're so welcome, you're like the daughters i never had" Lucy laughed scratching her balls a bit "yee haw that feels better" hugging back and kissing her friend's cheek "thanks Melody, love you" smiling big as Susan walked up "well hello again Susan"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 2:11 AM  
Susan had smiled watching Melody rejoin her daughter before focusing on Lucy, blushing slightly and smiling at Lucy. "Hello there Cowgirl." She was smiling even as she moved to pick free several strands of straw from Lucy's hair. "All alone huh?"  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 2:13 AM  
"looking great today Mrs. Taylor, you know..." loving how Susan helped her with the straw, not thinking and quickly scratching her balls again "Brad and Melody are really cute together"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 2:20 AM  
Susan smiled, gently swatting at Lucy's hand. "Yeah they are..." She smirked, swatting Lucy's hand away again and moving to lightly run a hand over Lucy's crotch. "Almost as cute as you."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 2:22 AM  
laughing "sorry i need a new pair of jeans, these are kind of tight" biting her lip and leaning for a kiss taking her chance  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 2:24 AM  
Susan smiled, accepting the kiss and letting it deepen a little, laughing at Melody's light whistle and moving to loop an arm around Lucy, holding onto her to stay upright even as she leant closer. "Mmm, maybe you should go pack and come on home with us.... let me find you some proper jeans... buff lady like you needs some baggier jeans..." Her smirk was playful as she leant to whisper. "Especially smuggling that sausage..."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 2:26 AM  
turning to hold Susan close as they made out, Brad smiled big "yeah Mom!" Lucy smiled big and agreed whispering "hope it's not to big for that pussy, M'am"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 2:29 AM  
"Mmm, we'll make it fit." Susan teased, kissing Lucy again. "So.... is that a yes? You'll come on home with me...?" She smirked, biting her lip before adding. "I'd really like you to..."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 2:33 AM  
Lucy rubbed and held Susan's ass kissing back "i'd love to...thank you" she smiled again, rubbing noses with her girl "i want to"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 2:34 AM  
Susan smiled, stealing one last kiss before pulling back. "So... need a little help ... packing? I know Brad'll be packing for the next hour..."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 2:35 AM  
kissing back and going lock up real quick "yeah if you don't mind" tipping her hat at Susan smiling  
"well come on darling" taking Susan into her bunk locking the door  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 2:41 AM  
Susan smiled, following Lucy happily, waiting for the door to be locked as she let the blinds down, pulling the curtains for extra cover before moving to kiss Lucy with a little more passion, her smile soft as she stroked a hand over Lucy's shirt, beginning to unbutton it before whispering a softer. "Marry me?"  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 2:43 AM  
Lucy kissed back helping unzip Susan's dress, tossing her hat on the desk as she helped her girl undress "oh my....sure i'd love to" smiling as she was unbuttoned then sat to offer her feet to let Susan with her boots and socks(edited)  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 2:45 AM  
Susan smiled, helping Lucy out of her boots and socks, stepping out of her own shoes before moving to kiss Lucy again. "Well then.... why don't we see about getting those tight jeans off, let you breathe a little?"  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 2:47 AM  
wiggling her feet a bit "mmm long day, feels nice to get to relax with a beautiful woman like yourself" kissing back and laying back with feet in the air  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 2:48 AM  
Susan smirked, moving to get Lucy's jeans down and off, moving to kiss Lucy as she settled on the bed with her. "Mmm, feel like a little more relaxation...?" Her voice was light even as she moved to stroke Lucy's cock gently. "Maybe with a little... oral?" Her words were followed by Susan sucking at Lucy's perky chest.  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 2:50 AM  
"mmmm damn" Lucy's cock sprung up hard as Susan got ontop of her, kissing back "i could use some oral, you seem very experienced" smiling and flirting, kissing on her wife's neck and chest suckling  
"mmmmm same idea"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 2:54 AM  
"No point not having a little fun right?" Susan teased, moving over Lucy, sucking her new wife's cock lightly even as she straddled her face, clearly offering a little 69.  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 3:00 AM  
"right" Lucy moved Susan's hair back enjoying "mmmm wow that feels so good babe" smiling and accepting, licking that sweet looking pussy  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 3:04 AM  
Susan had hummed her pleasure softly, sucking fiercely at Lucy's cock, smirking as she looked back at Lucy. "My husband might have been a lousy lay, but I know what to do."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 3:08 AM  
Lucy suckled and licked deep humming and arching a bit, smiling and looking back "making me so hard and tingling" laughing "hey...i had a husband before the surgery, he wasn't a good lay either" smacking her wife's ass  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 3:09 AM  
Susan smiled, moaning softly. "Mmm, so maybe it's about time we both found Mrs Right."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 3:10 AM  
"I already have and my folks have a farm in Montana we can get married there" Lucy said offering an idea  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 3:13 AM  
"Just you me and the girls?" Susan suggested, pulling off Lucy's cock a little before adding. "maybe a double wedding? I know those two adore you."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 3:15 AM  
"just us four gals babe" smiling and nodding as she pulled away from sucking Susan's inner thighs "i'm sure they'd love it, Melody was telling me they couldn't decide so we can tell them the news at dinner"  
going back to eating her wife  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 3:19 AM  
"Sounds like a deal." Susan smiled, moving back to sucking her wife's cock, knowing full well she was already close.  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 3:21 AM  
"mmmm don't make me cum yet Susan, i wanna mount you" getting her wife wet and ready  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 3:25 AM  
"You sure you can't handle a couple rounds?" Susan asked with a smile, pausing all the same.  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 3:28 AM  
"let me see those beautiful tits, never seen any your size, rub them on my cock" Lucy smiled rubbing Susan's ass and legs "mmm"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 3:30 AM  
Susan smiled, moving to do exactly as Lucy asked, smiling gently. "How does it feel baby?"  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 3:32 AM  
"beautiful" Lucy's toes curled at the feeling, slowly fucking those tits, moving her wife's hair back "mmmm how do i taste?"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 3:42 AM  
"Like honey." Susan smiled, gently kissing the tip of Lucy's cock. "You taste just like Honey."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 3:43 AM  
Lucy laughed "mmm you're so hot, i love you" her precum dripped into Susan's hot mouth "you too"  
kneeling and making Susan lay on her belly, mounting and sliding in  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 3:48 AM  
"I love you too." Susan smiled, settling where she was positioned, moaning softly at the feeling of Lucy stretching her as she slid into her. "Mmm, so big and thick babe, you're perfect."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 3:50 AM  
cupping her wife's tit as she started to up her pace, finding her speed "mmmm so wet" smiling and kissing her wife making her arch a bit  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 3:53 AM  
Susan kissed back happily, arching for her wife with a soft moan.  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 3:56 AM  
"mmm god i'm gonna cum so hard" Lucy upped her pace, hips smacking hard and loud as she squeezed her wife's tits "got my balls soaked Susan"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 4:04 AM  
"You wanted the full ride babe." Susan teased, soon cumming, knowing full well she was probably squeezing Lucy's cock a little.  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 4:05 AM  
"i know but damn" Lucy laughed sweating against Susan as she came aswell "ahhhh"  
feeling the squeeze  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:01 PM  
Susan smiled, slowly relaxing. "You are... really good at that."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:02 PM  
Lucy finally pulled out and laid back smiling "thank you beautiful" kissing Susan softly  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:03 PM  
Susan smiled, stroking Lucy's cheek as they kissed. "you're welcome, stud."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:04 PM  
smiling again "those harmones don't lie, i'm in love" holding her wife close  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:05 PM  
Susan smiled, stroking a hand over Lucy's arm as she nestled closer to kiss her again. "I love you too, my beautiful wife."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:07 PM  
kissing back licking at Susan's tongue, foot rubbing her wife's smiling big and staring "I really never been this happy, now I know why Brad is always smiling"  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:09 PM  
Susan smiled softly, sighing contentedly. "Mmm, she's got a good girl in that Melody, even if Mel's parents are blind to it."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:11 PM  
"she sure does, Melody is always happy too and giggly" smirking "you Taylor girls sure know how to make a girl feel loved" Lucy kissed on Susan's neck cupping a boob  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:17 PM  
"Maybe we just always get lucky and fall for the right kind of girls..." Susan smiled, kissing Lucy's neck softly. "Think we should try and get those two packed up and home... or leave it for a day? It's not like your boss needs to know."  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 1:19 PM  
"I agree" Lucy stretched a bit loving the kisses then nodded "yeah lets shower then pack up and move on outta here" stealing another kiss before getting up  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 1:57 PM  
Susan smiled, standing slowly. "Share the shower?"  
________________________________________

Lucy KalmanToday at 2:00 PM  
"of course, i'll wash your back if you wash mine" Lucy helped Susan up smiling back  
________________________________________

Susan TaylorToday at 2:09 PM  
"Deal." Susan smiled, stealing a kiss before turning the shower on.


End file.
